


Sunshine & Ocean breezes

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Good Time, L.A, Lesbian, Love, Married Couple, Ocean, Summer, just fluff, just happy life, smut time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel and Chloe are happly married and life they life in l.a, one day Rachel suprises her wife and they have an cute, smut, fun and lovley day at a Yacht.(No lis or bts events)





	Sunshine & Ocean breezes

Chloe wakes up and spot no Rachel beside her, she look sleepy arround and start to strech her body. The blue haird get up and walk sleepy in her and Rachels l.a apartment arround, she only wear a black sleeping shirt and a purple underwear panty, Chloe walks outside of there bedroom and spot her wife sitting in front of the computer. "Morning" Chloe say sleepy and rub over her eyes, Rachels turn her head smile big and say "Good Morning to you too babe" Chloe arrive in front of the blonde and Rachel grap her that Chloe sit on her lap, she look over the blue haird with the messy hair and stroke over them and they share a kiss. "Now the morning is really good, why you up this early?" Chloe ask her wife, Rachel just smile at Chloe stroke over her back and look back at the computer. Chloes eyes follow the computer monitor and its a booking for a full day and night at a small yacht for two "Why Rachel? you booked this" Chloe ask suprised the blonde who just wear one of her shirts and a short sleeping pants "Because I tought you and me need some space of this big town and just some alone time" Rachel say and Chloe stand up from her lap "Oh beacuse here we dont have alone time? but I know waht you mean, thanks Rach" Chloe say lovley, Rachel smile at her and Chloe walk in there kitchen. Chloe was about to open the fridge as Rachels come across and say in her pirate voice "you dont need breakfast now, you better go packing, the ship sails today". After Rachels helps her wife with the packing, they both just have one small bag for just the two of them and an packbag, they get ready and dressed.

Chloe park they truck, not the same they had wehn they wehre still in Arcadia bay, near the parking lot and they get out. Rachel takes the bag wearing her blue bikini with a white transparent shirt and short black shorts whit normal flip-flops, while Chloe carries the bagback wearing a black and white skull bikini and a grey tank top whit a red hot pan and summer sneakers, both wering there sunglasses. "Wait" Rachel say loud and Chloe turn arround and ask "Waht? you forget something?" Rachel get closer to her wife and pull out her phone and they make a sweet selfie, the wind is windy and from both girls the hair are waving arround like a big mess, both of them smell the sea salt and the sun shines bright and warm. "Good Day Mrs. Price" an middle old men say to Rachel, this moust be the captain, the uniform he has on defently say this and his cap. After the greet and some boat talk later the girls ar on board, its a small yacht with 2 floors, the undergound floor is hughe, one big cabinet for Rachel and Chloe, the colours are silver, white and purple. At the other end its the cabinet for the Captain, the second floor is in- and outside, a hughe outdoor area wehre you can lying on a cozy area, with snacks and drinks, again all is white and purple mixed with silver, they also have an little glass indoor area with cozy benches and again food, right after is the captains area with the bog boat wheel.

After they brought they stuff in there cabinet, they sit on the outside area and drink some champain and see how the yacht go of the sea, both making pics and its just a woundeful and sonny day, they eat some of the snacks and drinks, they are on the sea for 4 hours "Hey Rachel" Chloe ask her wife, Rachel looks at her and Chloe continue "How you can pay this? this moust be preatty expensive" "Dont worry about that Chloe, you know my last shooting with the dogs brought me some extra money" Chloe look at her and want to say something but Rachel give her a quick kiss on her check and say carring "Really, all is okay, we still have money" Chloe noods and Rachel detected an Radio, she walks over and start it, some Los Angeles pop/rock channel is on air. "Okay its getting hot, how about a swim?" Chloe ask and take of her grey tanktop, Rachel looks over Chloe and start to unzip Chloes red hot pan "Letz go" she say flirty in her ear. Chloe smirk at Rachel and they share a kiss, they put there sunglasses down, Rachel also undress her and now they standing at the each of the yacht, Rachel look over it and the sea looks sparkly until *boom* and Rachel is in the water, she dive up and hear Chloe laughing "OMG RACHEL YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE" Chloe laughing and say at her, Rachel look at her a little mad and say "Oh you will pay" "Oh I caint wait" Chloe say funny and jump also in the water. Rachel swim over and have her hands arround Chloes neck, both look at each other lovley, Chloe lean over to give Rachel a kiss put Rachel presses Chloes head under water and swim fast away, a few seconds later Chloe dive back up and say with a little water in her mouth "That was your revenge, not really spectacluar" Rachel smiles and Chloe begun to cough, and again untill it gets very uncontrolled, Rachel swim fast over and Chloe smiles and say "Caught!" Rachel smiles give her a little punch on her tattooed shoulder and they kiss very passionate. They swim for a while or climb up the yacht leader to jump in the sea again, or they grap each others hands and jump together from the yacht.

3 hours has passed and Rachel check her Phone, she already made over 60 pics or videos from today, she sent her Parents Rose and James a few with the caption how beautiful it is out here. Chloe lying beside her, in the meantime they both dry again and Rachels roll over has one leg arround Chloes and lying on her chest, the radio play music and Chloe hold Rachel tight in her arms "Its sooo beautitful, thank you for this" Chloe say lovley and kiss Rachel on her forhead, Rachel smiles and also kiss Chloe on her lips *peep,peep* Rachels phone make and she grap it, she and Chloe see the pic Rose sent them, they are eating with Joyce and David. Chloe smiles big and say "Im happy now that we are here and our Parents are still in Arcadia bay that they have a good time, they earn it" "Yes they do" Rachel say lovley and together they sent them a quick text back and continue there cuddeling. "Mrs Price?!" Rachel hear a Voice "Wait waht?!" she say sleepy and open her eyes, she and Chloe fall  asleep now its dark and cold here on the yacht "Yeah" she say quick to the captain "We caint drive for the night, if this is okay i go no in my capian, breakfast is tomorrow whenever you and youre wife want" he say to her "Thank you and please have good night, great job you have done today" Rachel say niceley, the captain noods and walk away. Rachel tweaks Chloe on her thights "OU hey!" Chloe say angry "Sorry babe, come on letz go showering, its now dark" Rachel say and together they heading out.

The girls have done there showering, Rachel is on the deck wearing a pirate similar blue, black dress preparing for diner, she lit up some candles and turn on warm lights "Hey, here you are" Chloe say and enter the cozy bench area "You look good" the blonde say looking over Chloe who wear a white blouse and a black jeans all in pirate style "Have we now our pirate arrrr diner?" Chloe say in her Pirate voice, Rachel giggle give her a quick kiss and agree. Both they eating typical sea diner or other stuff, also sweet things and for the big finale they drink a bit wine. "Thank you soo much, it all is just so great, I love you so much" Rachel say to Chloe as they cuddeling next to each other "It was your Idea" Chloe say and Rachel smile "I can see you boob" Chloe say to Rachel "What?!" Rachel say and hold Chloes chin up "Hey not my fault, dont wear this" Chloe say and both start kissing each other. "But I like to wear this for you" Rachel say flirty.

Chloe start to undress Rachel and she fall in the bed, Chloe lying over Rachel and her blonde angel help her to get Chloe out of her blouse and jeans, Chloe has a clear view on Rachels breasts, she start to kiss them and lick over Rachels body, Rachel kiss Chloe on her lips and squeze her boobs, with her knee she rub over Chloes pussy, Chloe let out a moan. "More Chloe" Rachel moan as Chloe kiss her and playing with her nippels. "Yeah Rachel" Chloe moans as Rachel lick with her tounge over Choles tummy down to her pussy.

**Next Morning**

Rachel wake up naked close next to her blue haird pirate, she see Chloe snorning and smell the sea, she start smiling and get dressed, she dresses up her purple swimm suit and a blue light pullover over her body, she brush her theets and make a messy bun with her hair and write Chloe a small note. As she has arrived upstairs she see the good breakfast "Good morning" she hear the capatin say "You sleep well" he ask her "Very well, thank you, I hope you to" Rachel say to him and pick up one mug of coffee, she check her Phone and dicedet to go swimming, Chloe will sleep longer and she dont want to eat breakfast without her. After some rounds in the sea she hear and see Chloe standing at the yacht have an donut in her hand "Morning my sea maid" Chloe say to her and Rachel sim over climb up the leadder. Chloe give her her hand and she is on board. "Good morning babe" Rachel say lovley and they share a kiss, Chloe help Rachel to dry her with one of the towels and she pull on her Blue pullover. "Come on, time for breakfast" Chloe say and take Rachels hand, Chloe only wear a black bikini with her red hot pan, they enter the area and eating. Some time has passed and there are in the direction of back home, the last minutes they spent sitting on the cozy outside area cuddling and make final pics. "Can I tell you how hella awensome this all was, thank you soo much" Chloe say and smile at Rachel, Rachel smile back give her a kiss and say "I thank you my Pirate, I love you" and together they enjoy the last moments looking at the sea.


End file.
